Astraphobia
by SoumaAkito
Summary: It's just before daybreak during a terrible storm and Yuki receives a visit from Akito. The result? Confusion. Using pre volume 17 Akito, male.


The rain was coming down quite hard at the Sohma's Estate so that even when the sun that was due to come up soon wouldn't make a difference and the only illumination present was the occasional flashes of lighting that lit up the rooms of the main house for a split second. The inevitable clap of thunder that followed a few moments later covered up the noise of the door to Yuki Sohma's room as it slide open. Another flash showed one presence laying still in the bed and another standing at the other end of the room. The next low rumble of thunder and creaking of wood as the wind caused the house to strain covered the noise of the door as it slid shut again. Yuki was in too deep a sleep to be frightened of things from nightmares that were imagined to stir on nights like this. Although this wasn't any conventional demon or terror from late night ghost stories that crept up to sit at the foot of the teenager's bed. It was Akito.

Ebony hues that had grown well adjusted to the darkness stared at the form of the younger male as he slept. Silently he wondered why he'd bothered to come all the way from his own warm bed on a night like this to be in that particular place. There could have been lots of reasons. Akito wasn't one to think things through and often acted on his impulses and only bothered to question them after the fact. Maybe he wanted this chance to torment and frighten this boy when he didn't expect it and thus tighten his hold on him with the fear that pretty much made up their entire relationship? Then a stranger thought came into his mind... Was it possible that the storm had made him afraid himself and he sought distraction or comfort?

Yuki stirred slightly and Akito froze into place wondering if he'd wake up. Then as the younger settled back into motionless sleep Akito moved onto the bed more boldly. It was foolish to think Yuki would be roused so easily. The boy slept like the dead and still retained a zombie-like state for a long time after awaking. Crawling on his hands and knees Akito stopped just over Yuki, placing his hands into the bed at either side of him for support. Then lowering his head he came close enough to Yuki's face to brush his lips at his brow but paused to smell at the other's hair lightly. It had a clean scent like soap. If he recalled correctly Yuki had, in fact, had a shower late in the evening…

Just as Akito shifted a little lower to kiss those sleeping lips he didn't take into account that his own bangs hung down and feathered at Yuki's face making him uncomfortable. Yuki stirred and started to sit up, foiling the kiss and instead it all resulted in them banging their foreheads together.

"Ow…"

Leaning back quickly Akito rubbed at his own head and watched as the other blinked and squinted into the darkness. Distant eyes that were still full of sleep were looking everywhere and seeing nothing except the dreams that still lingered in his mind. A normal person would have noticed instantly what the case was. That Yuki's own bed had been invaded. The intruder certainly didn't want to be forced away, which would happen if Yuki told him off or cried out, so while he was still in a daze Akito would have to do or say something.

"Yuki-kun… I… I don't want to be alone right now."

Akito whispered and moved as close as he dared, curling his hands into the covers that had fallen down around Yuki's waist when the other had sat up. Yuki's daze had lifted with some help of Akito's voice and now the younger male froze into place with his eyes wide in shock, wondering what Akito was up to… Or trying to gain enough air in his lungs to cry out? No. Yuki's mouth moved trying to form questions Akito knew he probably didn't have answers to. He spoke again instead hoping to head them off.

"Yuki-kun… I'm not going to hurt you. Let me sleep with you until the sun comes up. Please let me…"

Akito wasn't used to this sort of thing but tried his best to plead with the younger male without looking too pathetic. At this moment he would probably do anything for an excuse not to go back to his own room but still didn't want to lose whatever power he held over Yuki. It was pretty much the only thing binding this young jyuunishi to his God. Even when Akito knew that being a jyuunishi caused Yuki as much pain as anybody who's ever been cursed there was no doubt in his mind that if he didn't intimidate the teenager he would be forgotten. The boy's heart would be lost to him and he couldn't bear that.

"I… I don't know. C-can't you go to someone else…?"

Yuki had finally managed to stammer after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Akito shook his head and clutched tighter at the sheets, his eyes looking at Yuki pleadingly in the darkness.

"No… No, no. It has to be here. This is the only place I'll be able to sleep."

Akito knew he was being unreasonable and only wanted to get his way. But in a way it was true. Anyone else trying to comfort him would only make him feel small and embarrassed. This was Yuki and being close to him would remind him that he was God and didn't have to be afraid. Also, the fact that as they were children and it became apparent that Yuki would never grow bigger than him and would always remain as frail and feminine gave Akito a secret comfort. In that sense he was different than all the other male jyuunishi…

Yuki started another protest but was interrupted by a flash and large boom of thunder which caused them both to jump. The storm was right over them and probably at its most intense. Akito's breath had become shallow and his grip tight on the covers caused them to bunch at Yuki's waist as he contemplated the fact that Yuki might send him away anyway. Then there was something close to compassion in Yuki's face and he finally gave in, opening the covers a little and shifting to one side of the bed. Akito didn't ask questions as he instantly crawled under the covers and curled on his side to face Yuki.

Only minutes passed before Akito was soundly asleep and had shifted a little closer. Yuki only stared at the sleeping countenance of this God, who'd only ever acted as a devil to him and wondered if he should dare try to fall back asleep. It was no mystery why Yuki didn't trust him but he was still confused by the whole event. However, seeing Akito so peaceful for once put the younger male at ease and soon he reasoned himself into a light sleep. Whatever was going to happen would happen. And whatever awkward moments that would come when one of them woke up for the morning would be dealt with then.


End file.
